Finally Happy
by alex8andre
Summary: Crane confronts Tigress on what he saw - and in doing so, the two have a moment of understanding. *Oneshot. Crane/Tigress friendship.*


**A/N:** Heyyyyy~ Here's a oneshot for ya! I've always had this theory about Tigress and Crane having a good friendship/relationship. Why? I mean, it's not like they even really talked in the movies?

Well, seeing as Crane is older than everyone else (based off of SotFF - maybe not totally cannon, but it's the closed thing we've got XD) and, in my mind, Tigress is youngest. I always figured Crane would be the first student since he's the oldest (and I figured that people didn't like him at that one school, so he transferred XD). I've always wanted to write something for them about their relationship. If anyone happens to like this, I might write one about when she was a kid? :)

I actually wrote this for Here in Our Moments - but Po doesn't even show up, so I decided to post it seperate. XD

Now, I don't expect this oneshot to get too many reviews because it's (A) not a romance about Po/Tigress or (B) action-y and adventureous. But if you read it, I would love for you to review! It would mean the WORLD to me! :D

Okay. You can go ahead and read it now. :P PLEASE ENJOY!

**Disclaimer:** NO. I DON'T OWN KFP GEEZ.

* * *

><p>"So, how long did you think it would be until someone figured it out?"<p>

I blinked, turning around to face Crane.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, honestly confused. Moments earlier, I was focused on my training, alone in the Training Hall as the rest of the Furious Five members were in the kitchens with Po. I liked training alone best, and whenever I could, I would take advantage of these few moments to train by myself. I had stopped to get a drink of water. I walked to the stray barrel of water at the corner of the Training Hall, raising the ladle to my lips, when Crane arrived.

"You and Po." He said, honestly.

He knew? How did he know? What had happened? Did Po say anything? It was supposed to be a secret! If Crane knew, that meant that the others probably -

- wait.

I had to remain calm and cool.

Crane knew nothing.

I laughed - but it came out forced. I cursed myself silently, but had to keep up the act. "That panda? With me?"

He sighed. "Tigress, I'm serious. Stop lying."

"I'm not lying - I have no idea what you're talking about."

He sighed again as he shook his head.

"What ever gave you the idea - "

" - I saw you two. Last night. By the Peach Tree."

Well, that charade ended.

I swore loudly, punching the water baral, spilling the liquid all over the floor. I was so stupid! Let myself be open - how could I let my guard down? It was supposed to be a secret!

"Why are you so upset?" Crane asked honestly.

"If you know, then everyone knows, and no one is supposed to know! It was supposed to be a secret! Gah, I'm so stupid! I - "

"Woah," Crane said as he hovered over to me and put his wings on my shoulders to calm me down. "Calm down. As far as I'm aware, I'm the only one who knows."

I sighed. "Doesn't matter - it'll be known soon."

"Why on earth is it a secret?" Crane said, blinking.

I remained silent, not wanting to tell him. After a moment, he realized this and sighed. "Look, Tigress, I didn't come in here to badger you or anything. I just wanted to congratulate you."

I blinked, visibly shocked. In all honesty, I wasn't expecting this. Crane was defiantly different. He was the shyest of all us masters and quiet. He was respctable and more mature that Po, Mantis and Monkey combined. I never would have expected that it would be him to figure it out - and most of all, to confront me about it.

"To...congratulate me?" I said, blinking.

"Yeah, I mean..." he trailed for a moment as he thought of what to say. "I see how happy you are with Po - to be honest, I haven't see you this happy since you were a cub."

Crane and I had a strange relationship. He was almost twenty years older than I was and knew me the longest - and, because of this, possibly the best. He had been the first of the Furious Five (excluding myself) to arrive and to be trained by Master Shifu. A year after my adoption, at seven years old, I met Crane.

And, although I never admitted it, I thought of him as my brother.

It was he who got me through some tough times when I was young. Often, when I was first training, Shifu would discipline me harshly. And, being young, I would often be down about it, sometimes even crying. It was Crane who often comforted me - sometimes by giving me training times, other times by distracting me with childish games.

"To be honest," I said slowly, then paused as I thought about whether or not to finish. I smiled softly as I continued, "I often miss those days."

He chuckled. "So do I. I liked it when I could actually beat you at a fight."

I smiled slightly, thinking of fond memories. When suddenly, he said, "And when you actually smiled."

"I smile," I said defensivly.

"And when you weren't so defsive all the time," He said, rolling his eyes. "Honestly, Tigress, I've know you for twenty years."

I sighed, then swallowed, as if physically swallowing my pride. "I apolgize."

He grinned, "Apology accept." After a moment of silence, he continued, "Well, that's all I wanted to say. See you in a little bit, Tigress."

Before he left, I called out, "Wait! You...you won't tell anyone, will you?"

He was silent, as if pondering it over. He sighed, then replied, "Tell you what. I won't tell anyone if you promise to tell everyone."

I glared. "That doesn't seem fair."

He shrugged. "It isn't; at yet, it is. You're finally happy with someone, Tigress - perhaps, if you tell someone, you won't have to hide that emotion in anymore."

I remained silent, but he continued. "Being happy doesn't make you weak; it just...I don't know...makes life worth it."

The words seemed to echo as I thought them over. "Thank you, Crane."

He shrugged if off, grinning. "Don't mention it. See you later, Tigress."

"Bye," I said softly as he left. The unspoke word laid on my tongue though I felt in in the air.

_Xiōngdì._


End file.
